Only One
by 620 Kray Shipper
Summary: Kau meninggalkanku,setelah ku terlalu bergantung padamu,kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian,hingga aku terpuruk dalam jurang yang sangat dalam.kau pergi bersamanya meninggalkaku dalam kesendirian#summarygagal WARNING:DON'T LIKE,DON'READ,NEWBIE,TYPO,DLL


Only one

Cast:

Wu yi fan or kris

And

Zhang Yi Zhing or Lay

Disclaimer:well,this is my story.. kris and lay is not this story is mine!

**Warning!**: OOC,aneh,newbie,typo everywhere,muntah,kejang,dan lain-lain,but hmm i hope u like it

All pov Lay

Pagi itu kuawali seperti biasa,bangun tidur,mandi,lalu berangkat kuliah,perkenalkan namaku zhang yi zhing, tapi orang-orang lebih suka memanggilku dengan sebutan Lay,pagi itu kuawali seperti biasa tetapi nanti malam aku akan bertemu namjachinguku,maukah kau tahu siapa namjachinguku,tunggu nanti malam saja,kau pasti itu aku berangkat dengan wajah yang cerah,tiap kulewati beberapa mahasiswa mereka selalu bertanya menganpa mukaku begitu cerah,dan aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman melewati hari dengan perasaan melambung orang-orang selalu bertanya,mungkin karena aku cukup dikenal di universitas ini karena aku adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan disini,sebenarnya pemilik yayasan ini orang tua ku ,tapi karena mereka sudah tiada maka akulah sekarang pemiliknya,mungkin orang-orang berfikir apabila aku kepala yayasan disini,buat apa kuliah bersama orang biasa,mengapa tak ikut kelas VIP seperti orang-orang kaya disekolah ini,dulu aku sempat berfikir untuk ikut kelas itu,tapi buat apa toh tak ada bedanya,gurunya sama,pelajarannya sama,hanya ruang kelas yang lebih bagus to the story...Sampai semua orang bertanya apakah aku kesambet karena,sampai akhir jam pelajaran aku masih memasang senyum manisku,sampai sahabatku yang sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuanku bertanya"lay.. ada apa denganmu eoh? Mengapa kau begitu bahagia hari ini?" ,akupun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman termanisku dan berkata"tak apa,hanya aku merasa sangat bahagia hari ini " jawabku lau meninggalkan sahabatku dengan senyuman.

Sorenya sepulang kuliah akupun langsung membenahi diri agar lebih manis,tampan,dan menawan,agar namjachinguku terpesona padaku,sudah cukup lama aku tak bertemu dengannya,mungkin hampir sebulan aku tak bertemu,waktu yang cukup lama merapikan dan merawat badanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala,sungguh aku sangat tak sabar bertemu dengannya,malaikatku dan cintaku.

Sekitar jam tujuh malam aku berangkat dari rumah menggunakan mobil yang dibawa oleh supir keluargaku,aku dan namjachinguku kencan ditempat pertama kali kami bertemu,sebenarnya aku merasa agak aneh karena saat dia meminta kencan,dia meminta dengan suara seperti menahan tangis dan sedikit memaksa dan kutahu juga saat ini dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaannya yang pasti membuatnya lelah,tapi aku mencoba berfikir positiuf mungkin ia merindukanku,mungkin ia menahan tangis karena takut kehilanganku.

Aku menunggunya cukup lama ditempat ini sekitar satu setengah jam,sudahlah tak apa mungkin dia sedang menit aku mendengar suara derap langkah,akupun menoleh,dan melihatnya sedang... menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik,akupun terkaget melihat itu,tapi aku tak mau berfikir negatif,karena aku tahu dia sangat dia berdiri didepan kursi yang aku duduki,akupun langsung berdiri,sesaat setelah aku berdiri dia langsung berkata dengan muka datar dan dingin yang biasa kulihat saat dia sedang cemburu karena suho mendekatiku.

"xing-ie,let's break up,i think,im not in loving you again,i'm sorry,i feel you're make me bored"katanya.

"yifan-ge...,apakah dia yeojachingumu yang baru?"tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan penyataannya dan dengan suara bergetar akupun mengatakan itu.

"bisa dikatakan seperti itu,jadi tolong jangan datang dihidupku lagi,kalau perlu kau pergi dari negara ini agar aku tak melihatmu lagi,aku muak denganmu"katanya masih dengan muka datar dan dingin.

"bisakah gege mengulangi perkataan gege dengan menatap mataku?"aku tahu apabila ia menyanggupi ia pasti serius dengan ucapannya,karena dari awal aku menjalin hubungan dengannya kami sudah berjanji apabila berbicara serius dan tanpa kebohongan kau harus menatap orang yang kau ajak bicara karena mata tak bisa berbohong,mungkin mulut bisa tetapi mata tidak,janji yang aneh bukan bagi seorang yang cukup dewasa seperti kami.

"akan kulakukan agar kau percaya"diapun memegang kedua pundakku,lalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam tetapi masih dengan tatapan dinginnya,lalu iapun berkata.

"Zhang Yi Zhing,aku mau kita putus,pergilah dari hidupku untuk selamanya dan jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu dihadapanku lagi,jangan pernah menghubungiku,apabila bertemu anggap kita tak kenal dan yang terakhir, aku sudah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik darimu,lebih cantik darimu dan lebih segalanya,ARRASEO?!"

"ne,arraseo gege"akupun tersenyum kecut padanya.

"dan untukmu,selamat kau telah mendapatkan hati junmyeon kalian selalu bahagia,dan tolong selalu bahagiakan yifan-ge,dia adalah segalanya bagiku"ucapku sembari menatap yeojachingu yifan ge,lalu aku pergi dengan meninggalkan sejuta kenanganku dengannya,aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan menangis dalam diam.

-Beberapa hari kemudian-

Sungguh,putus dengan yifan ge masih seperti mimpi bagiku,masih beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan cinta padaku sambil mengajakku berkencan,lalu sekarang ia berkata ingin putus,apakah segampang itu oppa kau mengatakan cinta,lalu mengatakan putus,apakah segampang membalikkan telapak tangan oppa?.apakah kau tak punya hati?,kau pasti tau aku sudah menunggu kencan kita,tapi kau merusaknya dengan sangat indah,sangatlah berhasil setelah kau menjanjikan akan melamarku selulusnya aku dari pendidikan kuliahku,apakah itu janji seorang pria,sadarkah kau ge,kau berhasil membuatku seperti mayat hidup yang setiap hari hanya berangkat sekolah dengan muka sembab,pulang langsung menatap jendela dan menangis,apakah kau bangga dengan perbuatanmu ini ge?bahkan terkadang disela pelajaran air mataku menetes tanpa diperintah,aku teringat denganmu,bahkan ada beberapa namja yang menyatakan cinta padaku karena mereka tahu aku sudah putus denganmu,dan akupun hanya menjawab dengan kata mianhae dan senyum getir,bahkan ini baru seminggu,tapi aku sudah seperti tubuh yang kehilangan kupu-kupu,tanpa sayap dan seperti lebah tanpa madu,mungkin ini hiperbola,tapi aku sungguh jujur ge,kau itu sudah seperti nafasku,setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal,hanya kau tempatku bersandar,dulu terkadang aku berfikir apa yang terjadi denganku apabila aku kehilanganmu,dan sekarang terjawablah sudah,mungkin memang kau terlalu berharga bagiku.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

Aku melanjutkan hidupku seperti biasa mungkin terkadang aku masih menangis sendirian,tapi aku mencoba untuk tegar,junmyeon oppa,sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabarnnya,walaupun ia mungkin sudah melupakanku,mengkhianatiku,dan apapun yang telah dia lakukan padaku,tetapi sejauh ini,aku tetap mencintainya,walaupun hatiku sakit saat memikirkannya,tetapi dia tetaplah seseorang yang sudah lama kucintai,tak semudah itu aku melupakannya seperti membalik telapak tangan.

Suatu sore,aku mendengar suara ketokan pintu,aku yang saat itu sedang teringat junmyeon oppa dan menangispun terkaget,sebersit harapan ada diotakku semoga itu junmyeon oppa,karena itu aku segera membersihkan diriku agar tak terlalu terlihat seperti sehabis aku membuka pintu aku terkejut,didepanku berdiri seorang yeoja cantik,dia adalah yeojachingu junmyeon kupersilahkan masuk dan duduk,akupun menawarinya minum,dia berkata tidak usah karena hanya sebentar disini.

"kau pasti belum mengenalku,namaku jung ara,cukup memanggilku ara,disini aku hanya sebagai pengantar surat,mungkin kau kaget mengapa yeojacingu dari mantanmu kesini,sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mejelaskan sesuatu,pertama,aku bukanlah yeojachingu junmyeon oppa aku adalah sepupunya,kedua,aku mempunyai surat untukmu dari junmyeon oppa,dan ketiga,setelah membaca surat itu ikutlah denganku yang terakhir,disana nanti aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu".pertama-tama akupun membuka surat itu.

Dear wu yizing

Saat kau membaca ini pasti kau merasa kesal padaku karena aku telah mengbah margamu dan juga,dulu aku yang memintamu tak pernah datang kehadapanku,dan sekarang aku mengirimimu bodoh aku,kupikir dengan membuatmu bersedih dan melupakanku nanti ku akan pergi dengan tenang dan bahagia tanpa melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata indahmu,tapi apa yang kudapat hanya kerinduan yang menyiksaku

Xing-xing,as munch as i love you,you're the only one,it hurt and foolish but goodbye,though i may never see you again,you're the only one,before we know each other,we awkwardly sit accross each other,making small talk and asking what's new,the conversation stop for a moment,and the cold silence freezes us. After we know eact other,everyday we talking and meet in a place that the first we meet,until january this year.

Xing-xing,awalnya aku tak berfikir untuk memutuskanmu,tahukan kau sebenarnya aku ingin kau menemaniku hingga saat terakhirku,tapi mungkin itu mustahil karena aku tahu apabila kau mengetahui keadaanku kaupun akan ikut sakit dan menangis,aku tak mau melihatmu menangis chagi...,bahkan sekarang aku sudah sekarat apabila tak ada peralatan dokter,sekarangpun aku pasti sudah meninggalkan dunia berharap kau bisa memaafkanku,dan yang terakhir sungguh sampai detik aku menulis surat ini,aku masih mencintaimu,sangat-sangat mencintaimu sampai hatiku sakit untuk saranghae yeongwonhi.

Tetesan beningpun meluncur dari kedua mataku,sungguh dia sangatlah paboya,apakah dia tak berfikir bahwa kalau melakukan seperti ini pun akan membuat kita berdua sama-sama menderita,bukankan lebih baik kita membuat kenangn yang indah bukannya kenangan yang menyakitkan seperti ini,akupun terisak kecil karena mengingat kebodohannya,arapun hanya memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalaku saat aku mulai behenti terisak pun aku bertanya.

"sebenarnya apa penyakityizing ge?"

Dia tak menjawab dan hanya menarikku keluar dari rumahku dan membawaku bersamanya kesebuah rumah sakit ternama aku didorong kesebuah kamar aku bertanya lagi padanya

"apakah yang ada didalam adalah yifan-ge? Dan apabila benar sebenarnya ia terkena apa? Berati dia masih hidup kan?"

"dia terkena kanker otak stadium satu,dia masih ada harapan hidup,tetapi sekarang ia sudah putus asa,sudahlah sana masuk jangan terlalu banyak tanya,dan ini kuberikan padamu"diapun memberikan sepasang yang mengetahui maksudnya pun hanya tersenyum.

Sesampainya didalam aku melihat,yifan-ge yang terbaring seperti vampire dengan kulit pucat,dan peralatan yang mengelilinginya,sungguh miris melihat itu,senyum malaikat yang biasa terlihat untukku entah sudah hilang kemana,akupun mendekati kasurnya,aku menatap wajahnya sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan detik kemudian aku melihatnya membuka mata akupun langsung bergegas ingin memanggil dokter,tapi sebuah cengkraman tangan yang lembut menghentikanku ,dan ia pun berkata

"hello my xingie how are u today? U are fine right?"katanya,dalam pikiranku aku berkata sempat-sempatnya dia berkata seperti itu saat dirinya sendiri berada diambang kematian.

"katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan,jangan kau simpan sendiri,menangislah apabila kau ingin aku siap meminjamkan pundakku untukmu"katanya sembari mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dan memberikan senyum malaikatnya langsung menghambur kepelukannya dan menangis sesenngukan,aku menceritakan semua apa yang kurasakan saat dia meninggalkanku bahkan badanku sampai gemetar karena menangis,

"sungguh ge,kau sudah seperti keluarga bagiku hanya kau yang kupunya didunia ini saat kau mengatakan kau bosan denganku aku merasa seperti seluruh dunia mengutukku,haha kau pasti tertawa saat melihat muka shock ku saat itu"

"kau pikir aku tertawa? Tak tahukah kau xing bahkan hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat didunia ini adalah melihatmu menangis,sungguh aku hanya ingin kau bahagia tanpaku,tanpa menangisiku tanpa bersedih untukku kau adalah segalanya bagiku,kau adalah duniaku,bahkan tahukan kau selama dirumah sakit ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu,aku selalu berfikir apakah kau sudah bahagia tanpaku,apakah kau akan selalu mengingatku sebagai orang brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hatimu dengan kejamnya"

Akupun hanya memeluknya cukup erat tanpa menyakitinya,sungguh aku hanya berharap padamu tuhan semoga yifannie-ge ku akan sembuh dan melanjutkan kebahagiannya denganku,sepertinya tuhan mendengar doa lay,karena saat itu juga ia memunculkan sebuah bintang jatuh yang menghiasi langit malam yang gelap.

~END~

Cuap-cuap:ini mungkin ga ada feel nya... hik.. huik*pundung,tapi aku berharap kalian menikmatinya,sebenarnya saya ragu-ragu untuk mengepost ff ini,tapi saya mencoba,dan setelah kubaca lgi OMG,angst gagal,feel ga ada,mungkin ada typo,dan huh.. byk skali kekurangannya,but lastly,**PLEASE REVIEW NE..:)**


End file.
